bubbafandomcom-20200214-history
Poop
Poop is a dark brown object that is ejected from Bubba's backside often. Sometimes on purpose and sometimes due to accidental Farting or his colon reaching maximum capacity. Pooping is the final act of digestion, by which organisms eliminate solid, semisolid, and/or liquid waste material from the digestive tract via the anus. Humans expel feces with a frequency varying from a few times daily to a few times weekly.1 Waves of muscular contraction (known as peristalsis) in the walls of the colon move poop matter through the digestive tract towards the rectum. Undigested food may also be expelled this way, in a process called egestion. Open pooping is the practice of defecating outside or in public, i.e. without using a toilet of any kind, mostly due to extreme poverty in developing countries. The rectum ampulla (anatomically also: ampulla recti) temporarily stores fecal waste. As the waste fills the rectum and expands the rectal walls, nervous system stretch receptors in the rectal walls stimulate the desire to defecate. This urge to defecate arises from the reflex contraction of rectal muscles, relaxation of the internal anal sphincter, and an initial contraction of the skeletal muscle of the external anal sphincter. If the urge is not acted upon, the material in the rectum is often returned to the colon by reverse peristalsis, where more water is absorbed and the faeces is stored until the next mass peristaltic movement of the transverse and descending colon. If defecation is delayed for a prolonged period the fecal matter may hard''en, resulting in constipation. If defecation occurs too fast, before excess liquid is absorbed, diarrhea may occur.2 When the rectum is full, an increase in intra-rectal pressure forces apart the walls of the anal canal, allowing the fecal matter to enter the canal. The rectum shortens as material is forced into the anal canal and peristaltic waves push the feces out of the rectum. The internal and external anal sphincters along with the puborectalis muscle allow the feces to be passed by muscles pulling the anus up over the exiting feces.[''citation needed] Defecation is normally assisted by taking a deep breath and trying to expel this air against a closed glottis (Valsalva maneuver). This contraction of expiratory chest muscles, diaphragm, abdominal wall muscles, and pelvic diaphragm exerts pressure on the digestive tract. Ventilation at this point temporarily ceases as the lungs push the chest diaphragm down to exert the pressure. Thoracic blood pressure rises and as a reflex response the amount of blood pumped by the heart decreases. Death has been known to occur in cases where defecation causes the blood pressure to rise enough to cause the rupture of an aneurysm or to dislodge blood clots (see thrombosis). Also, in releasing the Valsalva maneuver blood pressure falls; this, coupled with standing up quickly to leave the toilet, can result in a blackout.[citation needed] 3 When defecating, the external sphincter muscles relax. The anal and urethral sphincter muscles are closely linked. Experiments by Dr. Harrison Weed at the Ohio State University Medical Center have shown they can only be contracted together, not individually, and that both show relaxation during urination[citation needed]. This explains why defecation is frequently accompanied by urination. The anus and buttocks may be cleansed after defecation with toilet paper, similar paper products, or other absorbent material. In many cultures, e.g. in Muslim culture, water is used for anal cleansing, either in addition or exclusively. Bubba uses pooping as a weapon, being fired out the opposite direction he is currently facing as a projectile. In Bubba in the Turd Dimension he is limited to only firing out two turds at a time, but this limit is removed in Bubba Goes #2. Category:Attacks